


Think of All the Fun I've Missed

by katayla



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: hs_bingo, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BSG meets Glee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of All the Fun I've Missed

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfills [](http://community.livejournal.com/hs_bingo/profile)[**hs_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/hs_bingo/) prompt "band/ choir."

Kara couldn't quite remember how Lee talked her into joining Glee Club. She was pretty sure he'd had his shirt off when he did it, though, so that probably explained it.

"You owe me," she hissed to him at the first meeting. "You so, so owe me."

Lee just shrugged. Probably thought she wouldn't follow through. She'd have to think of something good.

The teacher didn't even give them any instructions or anything. He was also Kara's Spanish teacher and she was pretty sure she was, like, five assignments behind, but he didn't seem to mind. Just smiled at her and said he was glad she joined.

And then everyone started singing.

Just like that. Kara was pretty sure she'd missed something because Lee was singing right along with the rest. He even got up and started dancing.

Meanwhile, she sat on the chairs and everyone kept looking at her like _she_ was the weird one. But, come on, hadn't they heard of practice? And nobody had even given her any sheet music. How was she supposed to know what to sing?

After practice, Lee told her she was being a poor sport.

"You just have to go with it, Kara!"

"Go with what?

"You know, the music!"

And he looked at her with those pleading eyes of his, so she just nodded and promised to try harder.

She _did_ try. She really did. But she could barely even keep up with the _gossip_ in the Glee Glub, let alone the music. (And since they had, like, 5 new songs a week, keeping up with the music was pretty much impossible anyway.) Like, she was pretty sure everyone in Glee Club had dated each other or at least slept together and she was pretty sure she'd heard someone say the blonde girl had a baby, but that didn't make any sense at all.

"I'm going to drop out," she finally told Lee.

"You can't! What about Sectionals?"

"What the frak are Sectionals?"

Lee stared at her and put his hand on her arm. "Kara, Sectionals are what we've been working towards all semester. There's nothing more important."

She was pretty sure she'd never heard of them before. And now she was getting worried about Lee. He'd managed to stay out of the polyamorous Glee Club relationshipsor, at least he had after they'd fought about it six timesbut now he was acting like the rest of them. Like his life revolved around singing.

Then he shook his head and frowned. "Or maybe Regionals are the most important. I need to ask someone about this."

Kara grinned and looped her arm through his. "Lee, I think you're going to be all right, after all."

"Does this mean you're going to stay in the club?"

"Maybe."

She figured she better keep an eye on Lee. Besides, she kind of wanted to see what this Sectionals business was all about. Maybe teach the blonde cheerleading coach that kept terrorizing them a lesson or two. After all, you don't mess with Kara Thrace's people and she figured the Glee Club were her people now.


End file.
